A Million Miles Far From The Stars
by thankyouforsilence
Summary: Tris and her friends finish their first year and routine kicks in. Her relationship with Four is facing more and more challenges. One day, she hears about an incident in the Amity faction and starts to wonder what is behind the fence. Starts after book 1, simulation/war never happened.


_**Tris Pov**_

I, Tris Prior was born twice. First, as a baby girl, on a rainy wet day in a small grey Abnegation house, and then again, as an sixteen-year-old when I decided to join Dauntless and change my life forever.

It had been a fresh start for me, an opportunity to figure out who I truly was. Today, almost one year later, I still didn't know it entirely.

"You never stop learning new things. It's important to challenge yourself," said Christina and pointed with her fork at me, before stabbing it once again in her chocolate cake.

"Well, this is definitely your worst attempt to whitewash your new job." I grinned and stuffed some cake into my mouth. "You hate it. Just admit it."

"It might be a bit harder to train the Dauntless born is a bit more tricky but … "

Will interrupted her, laying one arm around her shoulders, "but you'll do just fine. Show them who's the boss, Chrissy!"

"Not if they get to know that you call me _Chrissy_," she replied and rolled her eyes.

He winked at me. "By the way, you took a long shower today. How come?"

His face war innocent but Christina knew better. She groaned and jumped up, trashing the rest of her cake and storming out of the dining room.

"Now I have to think of something good to please her again."

"You better do," I laughed. "How's your training going?"

"Good so far. Was more fun with Chris though, Kyle's kinda lame."

Christina and Will had both been trainers for the initiates of the other factions, those who weren't Dauntless born, because there had been so many of them this year. Then Lauren broke her right shoulder during a fight and Christina had to take over her group.

"I still can't believe they turned the tables and shot with the paint ball guns at her."

Apparently Christina had decided to let them complete an obstacle course today and shoot them with a paint ball gun if they'd refuse to – and we're talking Dauntless obstacle course here. She had come home covered in paint.

"She's tough. She'll cope." Will shrugged his shoulders.

After dinner, I wandered back to the new apartment I was sharing with Christina now. We had moved in there after becoming full members of the faction and I still wasn't used to actually have privacy. We both had our own bedroom and shared the small kitchen, living space and bathroom. I loved living with her even though it meant that also Will was a more than frequent visitor. But for now, I was all on my own.

While showering I got excited about not doing anything tonight. Just relaxing and maybe watch a movie with Christina later. The week had been though. Being ambassador basically meant travelling from faction to faction and listening to their news and their suggestions on how to improve our system. Some felt that our security to the outside was a bit weak and there had been some incidents reported by Amity people working on the fields. Telling that Eric and the other leaders had let to a huge discussion which ended with them being offended.

I poured myself a glass of wine when someone knocked at the door. It was Four.

"Hello stranger." He gave me a light kiss on my lips.

I pressed my face against his chest and inhaled his scent. Things haven't been good between us lately, there had been a lot of up and downs and me being away for most of the time didn't help either. I wanted to make up for all that.

He kissed me again, harder this time, and a hot shiver ran down my spine. I reacted by pulling him closer, one hand in his hair, and directing him towards my bedroom at the same time. Four lifted me up, together we fell on the bed and I couldn't help it but having my hands all over his body. I sat on his lap and started pushing his shirt up when he turned his hand away from me.

"Tris." His voice was quiet.

I looked at him, confused. What was wrong?

"You have been away for so long. Maybe we should talk first."

I felt anger swelling in my chest. Every time he started off with this. Every single f***** time!

"I didn't force you into making out with me. If you want to talk, talk," I snapped.

"Calm down! I didn't encourage you …"

"What?!" I jumped up and stared at him, hands on my hips. "Are you being serious right now? 'Cause if you are, you can leave."

Now it was Fours turn to jump up. "Tris, all I want is to talk to you and you just wouldn't listen. Making out doesn't solve any problems."

"Get out."

"Why do you have to be so ridiculous?"

" You call me ridiculous?" I closed my eyes for a second, suddenly exhausted. "Just … just go, please. I am tired. Let's talk tomorrow."

I cried myself to sleep that night.

I didn't even know how Four and I got into this situation. What happened to us? We had been so madly in love. Maybe it was routine kicking in, as Marlene called it. If I am honest with myself though, I think it was more than that. It wasn't just life slowing down, it was me. I remembered what Christina said during dinner – when was the last time I challenged myself?


End file.
